


Will you stand by me?

by Beige_Red



Series: Friday Night Funkin’ Brainrot [2]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: BF and Pico are best friends, BF and Pico are not roommates, Fluff, GF is mentioned only, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, bf is called keith, not lovers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beige_Red/pseuds/Beige_Red
Summary: Pico wakes up late and goes to the cafe to force Keith (bf) to make more friends. Keith doesn't take it very well.Or, I self project into Keith and somehow turned something that was supposed to be fluffy, angsty.
Relationships: BF & Pico (FNF), BF/GF, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Keith & Pico (FNF)
Series: Friday Night Funkin’ Brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Will you stand by me?

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to rewrite the whole thing because I was a bit too heavy with bf's anxiousness, so I winged it and made unnecessary angst because why not, this fandom needs more hurt/comfort fanfictions <3

The smell of freshly brewed coffee engulfs the air after the soft whirr of the machinery dies down. A fresh warm beverage is then served as the barista laments the name of the order, along with the orderer’s name shortly afterwards.

Jumbled combinations of distinct conversations ring around the room like stars in the night sky while the entrance door occasionally chimes lightly when a new customer arrives.

Despite the apparently cheery mood the cafe screamed, Keith didn’t feel like making an effort to matching it.

His left leg was bounced rhythmically— _and anxiously_ —to a song stuck in his head while his hand clutched a half-finished matcha frappe. 

Keith was fine, actually. The cafe he and pico chose to meet up was decent and the matcha he ordered had lifted up his mood. But despite it doing so, he was still pretty anxious for what was going to occur.

Keith was fine with Pico, Keith was fine with his girlfriend not having enough time to join them— said something about family time and how she was going to be taught on how to make good life choices or something—and Keith was fine with having to wait for Pico, who was 20 minutes late. 

Keith was _fine._

What he wasn’t fine with was the new people Pico had decided to bring with and introduce him to. 

Sure, they sounded like really swell people by the stories pico told to him about them, but Keith felt a tad bit twitchy when Pico later mentioned something about him fake-fighting his friends to bait some guy plotting them against each other. He wished he had these stories to tell to others too.

A spot of ginger was seen out the cafe’s window. Keith sets his drink aside, his leg-bouncing gently shaking the table as he does so.

The little doorbell chimes as the door is opened.

Suddenly, Keith’s red shoes were the only thing that stood out, his eyes darting down to witness his still-bouncing leg.

A familiar raspy voice sounded, a hand then placed on his shoulder “Keith?” He absolutely did _not_ get surprised, _at all._

“Hey... hey... it’s just me, Pico.” The raspy voice consoled, tinged with the lightest amount of humor to cover his worry.

Keith looked up and smiled slightly at the ginger, his eyes then trailing towards the two other figures following behind who conversed about someone named ‘Cassandra’.

He looked back at Pico.

“Ah— Yeah, hey Pico. What took you so long?” 

Pico’s expression suddenly shifted to one of both bashfulness and guilt, “Sorry Keith, Nene had to...” Pico cut himself off at the sight of Keith’s judgmental look. He sighs.

“...I woke up late.”

“There it is.”

“Sorry”

“It’s okay,” Keith replies, a caring look paints his features, which suddenly morphs into a more strained smile, _"but please don’t make the same mi_ _stake.”_

Pico nods awkwardly and takes a seat beside Keith, his friends sitting across them, both unaware of the uncomfortable exchange the two males have recently had.

Keith sees the pink dressed girl extend her arm out first. She vaguely reminds him of his girlfriend for some reason. Probably because he doesn’t really talk to other girls other than her. Just thinking about this fact seemed depressing.

“Hi there, my name’s Nene, you must be Keith. Pico talks a lot about you!” Keith returns the handshake shyly, the smile on Nene’s face staying put the whole time. How nice, did someone pity him for once and decided to not falter once associating with him?

“And I’m Darnell. Nice to meet you!” But instead of an open hand, the other extends a closed fist. _A fist bump already? But they just met..._

Keith fist bumps him weakly, as if he were touching glass.

_How embarrassing,_ they must think he’s a wimp who has no friends— what’s even worse is that it’s true, he doesn’t have any friends other than Pico or his girlfriend.  _~~Does being friends with your romantic partner count?~~ _

Keith looks back down at his stained red shoes, his leg no longer bouncing, his fingers fidgeting with each other instead. _How embarrassing. So pitiful and lonely._

_He wanted to go home already._

_He shouldn’t have accepted to this._

_This is all a mistake._

_Why did he think this was a good idea._

** _Why...? why?_ _why whywhywhy—_ **

“Did Pico ever tell you about the time we absolutely owned the uberkids?” _The Uberkids? What a stupid name—_

“The uberkids?” _He absolutely did not snort._

“Ever heard of Rock Paper Scissors roulette?” 

Keith looked back up at Darnell, “Yes..? _Isn’t that sort of risky—_ “

“It is!” Darnell slams the table excitedly, earning a glare from both Nene and Pico who were both ordering from a slightly concerned waitress.

“My bad,” Darnell sits back down and literally _glows_ at Keith, “you’re gonna love this story— _so badass yet so traumatic—“_ _TRAUMATIC?_

_ “Excuse me?—“ _

“Pshht, it’s normal. We deal with it all the time.” Darnell simply waves off Keith’s concern and continues to ramble about the time he, Pico, and Nene played a risky game of some kind of Russian roulette against their classmates, both other present parties chiming in to correct or add more details about the event.

Keith relaxes and leans his head on his hand. How nice.

Maybe this was a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fa reading, please spare Kudos and comments if you can, both are appreciated! <33
> 
> (Title taken from Young the Giant's Mind Over Matter


End file.
